<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe Needs Therapy by ialsoburneddownthebarn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472035">Steven Universe Needs Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialsoburneddownthebarn/pseuds/ialsoburneddownthebarn'>ialsoburneddownthebarn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Needs Therapy, This isn't really shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialsoburneddownthebarn/pseuds/ialsoburneddownthebarn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe this is happening.<br/>He just wants this to be over...</p><p>(Short little work)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steven Universe Needs Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I wrote this kcbskxbjdnd-</p><p>Also slight warning -- an accidental hit is involved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven couldn't tell if he was <em> high </em> or <em> crazy</em>. </p><p>His head was spinning, mind running wild. He wanted to roar in anger at the world and harm everyone in his wake. He was <em> itching </em> to tear down the walls, dig his nails into his skin, do <em> something to make it stop</em>. </p><p>"Steven?" the person next to him yelped. Connie. This was <em> Connie. </em>His best friend, right? Her? That was her???</p><p>He couldn't remember. He didn't <em>want </em>to remember. It <em>hurt</em>. <em>Everything</em> <em>hurt.</em> </p><p>"Is something wrong? Steven?!" </p><p>"I'm fine!" he snapped, shaking his head. He <em> wasn't high. </em> He <em> wasn't crazy. </em> </p><p>It <em> hurt.</em></p><p>She took a step back. "Do we need to go see the Gems?" </p><p>"No! I said I'm fine, okay?!" he glared at her with blazing pink eyes, and she frowned. "Chill out, man…"</p><p>He growled in response. </p><p><em> I'm not high</em>.</p><p>
  <em> I'm not crazy. </em>
</p><p><em> It </em> hurts,<em> God, it does. </em></p><p>But then it hurt so much he needed to hit something. His mind was <em> screaming. </em> He <em> had to hit something.  </em></p><p>And that something turned out to be Connie.</p><p>The girl stumbled backwards, surprise and shock on her face. She felt the bloody gash on her face, then looked back at Steven, who reeled. Had he just…?</p><p>She turned and ran, not looking back. He guessed she was angry, but his feelings were numb. </p><p>He had to get away from here. He had to get far, far away from here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>